Molly Malone
|Klasse = (OOC) |Vorname = Molly |Nachname = La´Mone (Malone) |Geburt = 05.02. / Süderstade |Alter = 36 |Zugehörigkeit = Allianz |Größe = 1,67 m |Gewicht = 54 kg |Haarfarbe = Feuerrot |Augenfarbe = Azurblau |Besonderheiten = sehr viele verheilte Narben am gesamten Körper |Gesinnung = Chaotisch-Neutral }} ''Die Geschichte 'M'''olly wird Ende des zweiten Krieges in Süderstade geboren. Ihre Eltern Tom und Rose sind einfache Fischverkäufer. Zu dieser Zeit wird Süderstade im eisernen Griff der Kriege mit der Horde im Land gehalten, worunter besonders der freiheitsliebende Tobi, Mollys älterer Bruder, leidet. Als bei einer Reise nach Norden Molly und ihre Mutter durch Zufall zwischen die Fronten geraten, verliert Rose ihr Leben. E'in junger Gilneer, namens Gregory, rettet das Mädchen und bringt es in Sicherheit zu einem gemeinsamen Freund, einem Priester der Tarrens Mühle Kathedrale ,Vater Benedikt. Tom kann den Verlust seiner Frau nicht verwinden und ergibt sich mehr und mehr dem Rum, während Molly und ihr Bruder unter der Obhut der alten Meggie, einer weisen Frau und Geschichtenerzählerin, heranwachsen. J'''ahre später trifft Molly in Tarrens Mühle Gregory wieder und verliebt sich in ihn. Doch diese Liebe steht unter keinem guten Stern. Gregory, der sich wegen einer geplanten Geldheirat mit seiner angesehenen Familie überworfen hat, wird von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, die ihn wieder zurück in seine Heimat führen. Dann stirbt auch noch Meggie. ''A'ls die Wogen der Ereignisse sich endlich geglättet haben und beide schließlich zusammen finden, schlägt das Schicksal erneut zu. Molly hat wegen ihres Bruders, der inzwischen einer Untergrundorganisation angehört, Feinde. Durch widrige Umstände wird Gregory des Diebstahls bezichtigt, verurteilt und für 13 Jahre nach Tol Barad deportiert. Für Molly beginnt eine mühsame Zeit voller Arbeit und Entbehrungen, von fortan waren Vater Benedikt und Liz, die resolute Fischverkäuferin und Arbeitskollegin von Molly, ihre einzigen Stützen. A'''ls Gregory nach vielen Jahren heimkehrt, schweben die ersten Vorboten der drohenden Hungersnot über das Vorgebirge. Tobi wird wegen Mordes gesucht und flieht nach Kalimdor. Als die Lage im Land immer schlechter zu werden droht, drängt auch Gregory seine Frau zur Ausreise. Doch Molly zögert. Zu tief ist sie mit ihrer Heimat verwurzelt. Sie ahnt, dass ihr Schicksal nicht in der Emigration liegt. Noch bevor sie eine konkrete Entscheidung treffen kann, erkrankt Gregory plötzlich an der Pest, die sich während der großen Hungersnot wie ein Gespenst über ganz Lordaeron ausbreitet, und stirbt. ''M'olly und Liz machten sich daraufhin auf den Weg in das neue Sturmwind, was seid Jahren im Munde der Straßengespräche war. Dort angekommen fingen die beiden wieder an Fische und Muscheln zu verkaufen. Ihr Lieblingsort wurde der Hafen, wo sie in einer kleinen Absteige nächtigten. Doch der Lohn war nicht berauschend und so beschloß Molly, die Nächte zu nutzen und sich in ein Frauenhaus zu begeben. Ein fataler Fehler wie sich herausstellte. Nur knapp entging sie dem Tod und konnte sich mit Glück aus diesem Milieu befreien. D'''araufhin zog sie freiwillig in den Krieg nach Nordend. In der Valianzfeste arbeitete sie daraufhin als Dienstmagd, hörte sich Tag aus und Tag ein die Geschichten der Seemänner und der Soldaten an und lebte vor sich hin. Eines Tages ankerte ein Kapitänloses Handelsschiff vor der Feste. Sie lernte dessen Smutje Eirim kennen und freundete sich mit dieser an. Diese bot Molly wiederum an, sie nach Sturmwind zu begleiten, was Molly dann aus Abenteuerlust auch tat. ''I'n Sturmwind suchte dieses Schiff einen Kapitän. Molly gab an, Erfahrungen zu haben und landete prompt auf der Brücke des Schiffes. Warum keiner der Besatzung ein Nachfolger wurde, begriff Molly nicht, aber es konnte ihr auch egal sein. Sie hatte es ja nun zu etwas gebracht, wenn es auch nicht lange anhielt. Das Schiff schrieb stehts rote Zahlen, die Matrosen wurden weniger und es wurde letztendlich abgelöst. Durch ihr Vertrauen und ihrer Zuverlässigkeit, wurde Molly das Schiff dann zugesprochen. Doch was sollte sie mit so einem Kahn ohne Besatzung anfangen? Die einzige Besatzung die Ihr noch blieb war die treue Smutje. Molly entschloß daraufhin, das Schiff zu verkaufen, was ihr auch recht schnell gelang. Mit dem Erlös, der nicht gerade wenig war, investierte sie wieder in etwas neues und nahm sich der Idee zweier Gnome an. D'''ie Wanderapotheke. Molly kümmerte sich fortan um die Organisation und das finanzielle dieser Apotheke. Immer wieder hilft Molly tatkräftig in dem gemieteten Laden, im Magierviertel von Sturmwind mit und verbrachte auch die meiste Zeit dort. ''D'urch einen Rache-Brandanschlag verlor sie leider die Wanderapotheke und all ihr Hab und Gut. Ihr wurde letztendlich sogar die Brandstiftung vorgeworfen, weswegen Molly nunmehr auf der Flucht vor der Justiz von Sturmwind war. Durch ihre früheren Kontakte bei den Seefahrern gelang Ihr die Flucht nach Kalimdor. I'''n Kalimdor begab sich Molly auf die Suche nach ihrem Bruder. Fast zwei Jahre verbrachte sie damit, jeglichen Hinweisen nachzugehen. Doch leider ergab Ihre Suche kein Erfolg und so begab sie sich letztendlich wieder in die östlichen Königreiche, wo sie nun fortan ab und zu als Molly La´Mone auftaucht. Nachdem in Sturmwind immer noch einige wenige hinter ihr her sind, entschied sich Molly dazu, nach langem sparen eine alte und kleine zerfallene Kogge zu kaufen, die sie nach und nach herrichtete. Sie ist relativ schlicht mit zwei dunkelgrünen Besansegeln und einem ebenfalls dunkelgrünen Großsegel ausgestattet. Mit ihr verdient Molly und ihre Mannschaft die gerademal fünf Seemänner und Frauen beherbergt nun ihren Lebensunterhalt. Je nach Auftragslage findet man sie in ihrem Heimathafen Boralus, wo die Kogge namens "Die Flinke Mary" die an einem Pier im Hakenkap anlegt. ''Aussehen: Molly kann als recht feminine Person angesehen werden. Ihre Figur wirkt recht schlank und trainiert. Auffallend an ihr, sind ihre feuerroten Haare, die öfters im Wind tänzeln und von ihrer recht dunklen- und sonnengebadeter Haut abstechen. Mit forschenden Blicken, wandert ihr azurblaues linke Auge durch die Umgebung. Das rechte Auge wandert immer nur leicht mit, denn bei genauerem Anblick kann man erkennen, dass es sich um ein Glasauge handelt. Das Glasauge ansich wurde farblich und mit filigraner Detailarbeit ihrem linken Auge angepasst. Ihre Nase kann schon fast als Stupsnase bezeichnet werden, nur eine längers verheilte Narbe am Nasenbeinjoch unterbricht die zierliche Linie. Im allgemeinen sind die Gesichtszüge jünger wirkend als sie wohl wirklich ist. Könnte man das Alter gut raten, würde man sie zwischen dreißig und fünfunddreißig Winter einschätzen. Sieht man Molly etwas freizügiger, fallen sofort sehr viele Narben ins Auge. Zweifelsohne muß diese Frau schon viel durchgemacht und gelitten haben. ''Freund und Feind: ''Freunde: ''Nelly Laroy'': "Das ich dich mal mögen könnte, habe ich nie geglaubt, wirst steht´s ne Freundin bleiben, egal wo du dich herumtreibst!" ''Eirim "Kampflöffel" Sarduc'': "Wieviel ein Mensch Loayalität zeigen kann, hast du längst gezeigt. Werde dich nie im Stich lassen meine treue Smutje!" ''Marantje van der Flansch'': "Bist echt ne kleine Diva, aber mein Auge hast du verdammt gut hinbekommen, du hast steht´s meine Unterstützung Kleine!" ''Familie: ''†Tom und Rose: "Ich vermisse euch!" †Gregory Nachtwind: "Viel zu kurz war diese Zeit, deine Liebe wird immer in meinem Herze sein!" ''Tobi'': "Verdammt Großer, wo steckst du nur?" ''Feinde: ''Was sagen andere über Molly: (Eintrag gerne erwünscht) "Miss Malone? Sie machte mir einen netten ersten Eindruck, wirklich. Ich bin gespannt was noch kommt." - Lynn E. Davies thumb|left Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)